enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Cannon Fodder
Cannon Fodder is the twenty-third episode of the first season. Plot Sir Handel's discovery eventually prompts an investigation to see if there are more dangerous places like it hidden along the line. The Thin Controller assembles some his engines to discuss this, and decides that Rusty will accompany the team far beyond Ember Gorge on a mysterious part of the line. Duncan, however, is excited by the thrill of adventure, begs the Thin Controller to let him lead the investigation party. The Thin Controller eventually concedes, and Duncan is overjoyed. The next day, Duncan takes the team down the line and passes Sir Handel and Fearless Freddie shunting at "Ember Gorge, which has a clear view of the valley below. Sir Handel teases Duncan about causing some sort of fiery mishap, but Duncan grumpily insists that he knows what he's doing. Sir Handel and Freddie look on from the high hills as the expedition continues. Eventually, Duncan discovers an abandoned fortress with a large black gate. With a sheer stroke of luck, Rick Shay's revolver snaps an important chain and causes the gate to open, which mysteriously has a railway line running through it. What is even more interesting is the remarkable collection of cannons lining the side of the fortress, which the Thin Controller comments, "would be a lovely addition to the Sodor Museum." However, disaster soon strikes. The roof caves in slightly, and planks and splinters fall into Duncan's funnel, causing great discomfort. His driver reverses to clear the debris, but sparks shoot everywhere and light up the cannons, which were unfortunately fully loaded! A fire emerges and the team makes a swift get-away! High above, Freddie and Sir Handel are observing the scenery when they witness smoke plumes shooting high above in the distance. Suddenly, cannon fire erupts all around them, and they begin to panic. They reverse quickly and get out of harm's way, just in the knick of time! Later, the Thin Controller apologizes to Freddie and Sir Handel, and reprimand's Duncan for causing a great deal of destruction. Thankful that no one was harmed, the engines are able to put the expedition on hold. In the Thin Controller's eyes, it would be much wiser at this point in time to leave the matter alone for the time being. Characters *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Fearless Freddie *The Thin Controller *Rick Shay *James (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *General Zen (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) *Vegard (cameo) *Rusty (mentioned) Trivia *References to Double Whammy are made, along with a flashback to the episode. *Sir Handel references the Railway Series story "Pop-Special" in this episode. Oddly enough, Sir Handel was not present on the Skarloey Railway when the events of said story took place. Gallery Fire and stuff!.jpg|Every engine for himself! CannonFodderDuncan.png|Duncan and the investigation train Rick Shay.jpg|Rick O. Shay Cannon Fodder.png Cannonfoddersirhandel.png|Freddie and Sir Handel at Ember Gorge. Duncanincannonfodder.png|Entering The Hidden Gunpowder Warehouses The Thin Controller.jpg|The Thin Controller Proteus goes by .jpg Narrow Gauge Agenda.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1